Ugly Truth
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Sequel to 'Beautiful Liar' rated M for SMUT in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! This is the sequel to 'Beautiful Liar'. It's set 10 years in the future making everyone 27 and Beth 10.**

Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since Rachel had stepped foot back in Lima; once she left for New York to attend a performing arts high school she never looked back. Her fathers moved to the Big Apple with her and now ten years later; Rachel was a Tony Award winner (twice she had won now) and had a beautiful seven year old daughter, Reina Skye Berry. Wanting her daughter to have a 'normal' upbringing, Rachel made the decision to move back to Lima where her daughter could grow up to how she did. Family dinners, houses not apartments with big back yards so she could play; smaller schools not like the ones in New York and most importantly safer streets. Reina's father wasn't in the picture; never had been, he was a one night stand (which Rachel isn't proud of) but doesn't regret her baby girl for a second. Unpacking her house; Rachel smiled, she brought a big three bedroom house with a big backyard for Reina; which already had a tree house built which Reina was already decorating and staking as all hers. Rachel just couldn't believe it had been 10 years since she had seen everybody; she knows that Santana and Brittany still live in Lima; along with Finn and Quinn who got married five years ago and she definitely knows Noah still lives in Lima along with Puck and Quinn's little girl Beth.

Xxxxx

Life had been good to Noah Puckerman over the last ten years; he owned the most successful bar in Lima; everyone wanted to be there which he loved because, more people equals more money and tips. His little girl was ten and smart as fuck, the best in her grade. He got his best friend back eventually, and now Finn and Quinn are married, the way it was always meant to go, and his love life is doing well; he has a girlfriend of two years Mara, who is amazing with Beth and sexy as hell. His life was pretty fucking sweet... until he heard the news.

"Yo Puckerman hear the news?" Santana asked sitting on a stool in front of the bar.

"You knocked Brittany up?" Puck said being a smart ass.

"Ha Ha douche bag, no; Rachel's back in Lima... for good." Santana said watching Puck's face closely.

"Rachel, as in Rachel Berry?" Puck asked even though he knew the answer.

"The one and only." Santana said before taking a sip from her vodka and coke.

"H-how is she?" Puck asked, it had been ten years and even though he was with Mara, a friary red head; he still thought about Rachel, his first love; every single day of his life. More so when he was around Quinn, Finn and Beth; it always felt like something was missing; apart of their family was missing.

"She's good; as you know she kicked Broadway's ass but that wasn't a shock what was is that she has a seven year old daughter; Reina, she's beautiful looks just like her mum." Santana said, she didn't know how but Puck never knew about Reina, Santana was sure it was because he didn't want to follow Rachel's fame, it hurt to much.

"S-so she's married?" Puck asked a little angry that nobody had told him.

"Nope. Baby daddy ditched... but why do you care you have Mara?" Santana questioned before draining her glass and leaving the bar; leaving Puck with his thoughts... why did he care?

Xxxxx

It had been a few weeks since Rachel moved back to Lima and she had only seen Santana, Brittany and her dad's. Picking Reina up from school; Rachel saw Reina talking to an older girl; a girl that looked just like Noah; Reina was talking to Beth Harper Puckerman-Fabray.

"Mummy I have a new friend! Her name is Beth she's older then me but she helped me on the playground when someone teased me because of my nose." Reina said holding onto her Jewish nose; Rachel was proud that her daughter inherited her nose and not her fathers.

"It's cool, my daddy's Jewish and says it symbolises our proud Jewish heritage I wish I had one; but I've got my mum's nose." Beth said a little sad.

"Thank you for standing up for Reina Beth." Rachel said staring at the little blonde haired child, she was still perfect.

"No problems; my daddy always says we gotta help our fellow Jews." Beth said proudly.

"God your so much like your father." Rachel said with a smile.

"Do you know my daddy?" Beth asked confused.

"Um, yes; my name is Rachel..." Rachel began but Beth cut her off.

"Rachel Berry. Mum, dad and daddy Finn talk about you all the time." Beth said seriously. "Daddy was right, you are really pretty." Beth gushed.

Turning red, Rachel nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you Beth as are you." Rachel complimented the ten year old.

"Do you wanna see daddy? He's picking me up along with Mara; I don't really like her." Beth said under her breath.

"Um, whose Mara?" Rachel asked a little hurt, she knew it was insane to think Puck wouldn't have a girlfriend but she was hoping even if she shouldn't.

"Daddy's girlfriend unfortunately." Beth said sourly.

"Actually sweetie we have to go-" Rachel began but was cut off when she saw Puck and a red head walking towards Beth.

"Daddy!" Beth screeched running up to her dad; Reina who was now in Rachel's arms sensing her mother's discomfort, looked Rachel in the eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Member' what you said mummy, Berry's a fighter we don't run away." Reina whispered, well as well as a seven year old could whisper.

"Of course we do baby girl." Rachel said hugging her daughter tightly and putting her stage smile on waiting for Beth to make Reina and Rachel's presence known.

"Daddy I made a new friend she's Jewish too her name is Reina Berry." Beth said proudly.

Hearing the last name Berry, Puck's head snapped up and he was face to face with Rachel.

"Rach." Puck breathed out in a breathless whisper.

"Noah." Rachel replied with a small smile.

Looking at the little girl who was clinging to her mother Puck smiled.

"And this must be Reina, she beautiful Rachel." Puck said honestly, Reina was a gorgeous child; she looked so much like her mother it wasn't funny.

"Thank you, Beth has grown into such a pretty little girl." Rachel said smiling down at Beth.

"Ah hum," Mara said impatiently.

"Oh, um, Rachel this is..." Puck said before Mara finished.

"His girlfriend of TWO years, Mara." Mara said with a fake sweetness. She knew who Rachel was heard all the stories from Santana; she knew the Latina didn't like her and she always said as soon as Rachel's back in the picture, Mara was gone. Mara refused to let that happen, have you seen Puck he's sexy as hell she was keeping him.

"Hi." Rachel said quickly.

"Um, we have to go. Reina has ballet class." Rachel said suddenly.

"Sure ah can we have your number; play date for the girls?" Puck asked nervously, god he wanted to see Rachel again, scratch that he HAD to see Rachel again.

Nodding, Rachel wrote her number down and handed it to Puck.

"Tell Quinn and Finn I said hi." Rachel smiled before saying good bye to Beth and made her way to her car.

**A/N Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Would love more reviews haha thanks to everyone who has alerted or reviewed :)**

Chapter 2

Rachel thought she had prepared herself for when she saw Noah again. She knew she was bound to see him; along with Quinn, eventually, she just wished it had been a while. And while she was glad that Reina had made a friend; she asked god why it had to be Beth Puckerman-Fabray.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Reina asked her mum worriedly. Ever since they arrived home Rachel hadn't spoken a word.

"I'm fine sweetheart, would you like dinner?" Rachel asked letting Reina sit on her lap.

"Yep! Can we have chocolate ice cream after?" Reina asked with a bright smile.

"Any thing for my little girl." Rachel smiled and got off the couch and began dinner with her number one helper right behind her.

Xxxxx

"Baby girl, there isn't any ice cream left, grab your jacket and will head down to the shops." Rachel told her daughter.

"Okay mummy." Reina said hurrying upstairs to get her jacket.

Xxxxx

Walking through the shop doors, Reina bolted to the frozen food isle; chasing after her quick daughter; Rachel didn't see the blonde until she had bumped into her.

"Quinn." Rachel said breathlessly.

"R-Rachel." Quinn said softly; clutching onto her pregnant belly.

Looking down at Quinn's stomach, Rachel couldn't help the word vomit that came flying from her mouth.

"Sure it's Finn's?"

"Rachel." Quinn said brokenly.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Rachel said a little ashamed that she had scooped so low.

"I probably deserved it." Quinn said honestly.

Humming in agreement, the tension was broken between the two girls when Reina ran up to her mum.

"Mummy! I can't reach the chocolate ice cream!" Reina pouted.

"This must be Reina." Quinn smiled at the little girl with her brown curls up in a pony tail. "She's beautiful Rachel." Quinn said still staring at the little girl that could have been like her niece; the way Rachel stared at Beth ten years ago.

"W-who are you?" Reina asked with a small frown on her face, clinging to Rachel's leg.

"I'm Quinn, Beth's mum... and an old friend of your mummy's." Quinn said gently, bending down so she was at Reina's height.

"Did you know my mummy when she was my age?" Reina said innocently.

Chocking back tears Quinn nodded her head yes.

"We were best friends; she was like a sister to me." Quinn said softly. "I hope we can get that back." Quinn said looking up to Rachel for the first time since Reina appeared.

"Maybe." Rachel said, "Now come on leave Quinn to shop we have to find you some chocolate ice cream!" Rachel smiled with fake enthusiasm.

"Mummy, that's your fake smile. Like you said I know your real one from your not real one." Reina said matter of factly.

"Sorry, Sorry." Rachel laughed. "Let's get some ice cream." Rachel smiled in a genuine smile, Reina always made her smile.

After saying goodbye, Rachel and Reina were walking away when Quinn spoke up.

"Puck said you gave him your number so the girls could hang out after school; since it's Friday tomorrow, would you and Reina like to come to dinner; maybe Reina could stay the night?" Quinn asked in a rush.

Stopping in her tracks, Rachel looked down at her little girl who had her pleading eyes on,

"Please mummy! I'll clean my room before we go." Reina begged.

Not being able to say no, Rachel turned around to face Quinn.

"We will be there around 7." Rachel said before placing her hand in Reina's and leading Reina away from a very happy blonde.

Xxxxx

"Daddy I can't believe she blind sighted me like that. What was I suppose to do, say no and break Reina's heart!" Rachel said angrily over the phone to her daddy Hiram; her parents decided to stay in New York for their retirement.

"Princess, what she did wasn't ethical, but she misses you; you two were like sister since you were five." Hiram said trying to get Rachel to see it from Quinn's side.

"She lost all rights to call me her sister when she fucked the love of my life!" Rachel said in a teary voice.

"Please tell me Reina isn't around." Hiram asked hating hearing his daughter swearing.

"Of course not. I don't swear in front of her! Are you calling me a bad mother?" Rachel asked getting slightly hysterical.

"Never!" Hiram said slightly offended. "Just breath, you haven't dealt with this issue for ten years now that you are back maybe it's time you three air out dirty laundry." Hiram said wisely.

Collapsing on the couch, Rachel sighed into the phone.

"I don't want to be angry any more it isn't good for Reina. Plus Beth and Reina are really good friends... it's just hard daddy." Rachel said letting her tears fall.

"I know, but you are a Berry we are tough and we never run from our problems." Hiram reminded her what Rachel always told Reina when faced with a difficult situation.

"Looks like I'm going out for dinner tomorrow." Rachel muttered under her breath.

**A/N short chapter enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews**

Chapter 3

Rachel and Reina arrived at the Hudson household at 7pm sharp. Reina was super excited; she had cleaned her room and packed her overnight bag just in case Rachel changed her mind about letting her stay the night. She may only be young, but Reina had worked out in her own little way that Beth's mum and dad had been very good friends with her mummy, and if she could have a friend in Beth; her mummy could have friends in Beth's parents. Knocking on the door, Reina stood next to her mum and waited for someone to answer.

"Mummy, mummy, their here!" Beth shouted as she bolted to the door.

"Coming." Quinn shouted out letting Rachel know she was coming to open up the door.

"Hi, we are really glad you guys came." Quinn smiled when she opened the door.

"Thanks for letting us come over." Grinned Reina before being pulled into the house by Beth who wanted to show Reina her room.

Leaving the two adults at the front door.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Quinn said quietly.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice. Asking in front of Reina was a pretty low move; guess your used to that aren't you?" Rachel sneered.

"Rachel, please; not in my house." Quinn asked politely.

Rolling her eyes; Rachel nodded hesitantly and made her way into Quinn and Finn's home. It was lovely; beautifully decorated; but the thing that got Rachel was all the pictures of Beth and the family, Beth with Finn and Quinn; Beth with her dad and Beth with all three of her parents.

"Nice photos" Rachel gestured to the wall.

"Thanks." Quinn said uncomfortably, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Rachel." Finn greeted with a smile.

Genuinely smiling for the first time since arriving, Rachel hugged her old friend tightly.

"Finn! It's really great to see you again." Rachel smiled sincerely.

"It's really great to see you too; how you been?" Finn asked after pulling back from the hug.

"Amazing; Broadway was unforgettable and Reina, she's my world." Rachel smiled brightly thinking about her precious little girl.

"Beth really likes her, she's taken a real shine to her." Finn says telling Rachel what the girl he classes as his daughter thinks of her daughter.

"Yeah." Was all Rachel replied before being interrupted again.

"Sorry I'm late work was a bitch, are they here yet?" Puck asked walking inside the house with his spare key before stopping in his tracks when he noticed Finn and Rachel standing next to each other.

"W-what is he doing here?" Rachel asked, she was not prepared to see Noah again.

"Quinn thought it would be a good idea for all of us to get together; after all it has been ten years." Finn said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah well the reason why it has been ten years is because we both got screwed over; I just have no idea how you forgave them." Rachel says completely stunned that Finn could allow them back in his life.

Just as Finn was about to respond, the two little girls that had brought them back together ran down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Beth shouted and ran up and hugged her dad. Walking over to her mother, Reina hugged onto Rachel's thigh a thing she did when she was unsure, it was times like this were Reina wondered about her own dad.

"Hey baby girl." Puck grinned at his daughter, "Hey Reina." Puck smiled at the little girl.

"Hi." Reina said quietly.

There was a pause.

"Rachel, mummy, daddy and daddy Finn all say you can sing really well, could you sing for me tonight?" Beth asked really wanting to hear her voice.

"My mummy has the bestest voice in the whole world. Before I was born, she was on Broadway!" Reina said extremely proudly of her mummy.

"W-what's Broadway?" Beth asked confused.

"What's Broadway!" Reina exclaimed in shock, she really was Rachel Berry's daughter, "Broadway is the biggest stage for musicals in the world it's in New York." Reina gushed.

"Wow, and you sung on a big stage?" Beth said impressed.

"Yes I did, and I would be very happy to sing to you later tonight." Rachel smiled at the little girl.

"That's awesome thanks!" Beth smiled brightly.

"Dinner." Quinn called out from the dining room, Beth grabbed Reina's hand and led her to the dining room with Finn behind them leaving Rachel and Puck alone.

"Hey." Puck said awkwardly.

"Hi." Rachel replied with same amount of awkwardness.

"I've missed you." Puck says breaking the silence.

Looking up at Puck, Rachel pushed the hair away from her face,

"As much as I want to lie right now, I-I've missed you too." Rachel says.

Smiling lightly, Puck moved closer.

"I am so fucking sorry that I hurt you Rachel." Puck says quietly not wanting to attract the kids attention.

"Why?" Rachel asked brokenly, the same question she asked ten years ago.

"Because I was an idiot we didn't know how fucking good he had it until it was gone... until you were gone. I regret what I did to you every single day, I love Beth but I don't love how she came to be." Puck said, a very different answer to what he said ten years ago.

Wiping away a tear, Rachel nodded and went into the dinning room; with Puck to follow her.

Xxxxx

After dinner, Beth had dragged everyone into the lounge room so they could all hear Rachel singing.

"Where's Mara?" Beth asked her daddy.

"At work sweetie." Puck replied.

"Good. I like it when it's just us, our family." Beth said matter of factly.

"I thought you liked Mara?" Puck asked confused.

Shaking her head no, Beth disregard her father and began to bug Rachel hoping she would sing.

"Okay, I'm going to sing the song I sung to Reina every night before bed." Rachel smiles looking at Reina who is smiling brightly up at her mother. "When so many people have hurt you, I never wanted her to go through the same thing. No matter what I would always be there for her and never hurt her or make her cry." Rachel said looking at Quinn and Puck who had their heads down a little knowing she was talking about the hurt that her previous best friend and previous boyfriend had done to her.

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
><em><span>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<br>To you, I'll give the world  
>to you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
><span>__It's alright, I know it's right.  
>And the songbirds are singing,<br>Like they know the score,  
>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<br>Like never before.  
>And I wish you all the love in the world,<br>But most of all, I wish it from myself.  
>And the songbirds keep singing,<br>Like they know the score,  
>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<br>Like never before, like never before._

"You are amazing!" Beth said after a few moments after Rachel finished singing.

"Told ya." Reina said proudly.

Looking at Reina who was talking to Beth, Rachel spoke up

"Reina you can stay tonight if it's still okay with Quinn and Finn." Rachel said quickly.

"Yah thanks mummy!" Reina smiled brightly.

"Of course it's okay." Quinn smiled.

"I've gotta go though sweetheart. I love you and I'll call you before bed time to sing to you." Rachel smiled kissing Reina on the cheek, saying goodbye to her mum; Beth and Reina went up to Beth's room to play dolls leaving the adults alone.

"She only eats chocolate ice cream." Rachel said giving Quinn a heads up.

"No problems we have plenty of that. Thank you for trusting me, us, enough to look after Reina." Quinn said.

"Yeah, well I know you wouldn't hurt her. Thank you for dinner but I have to go." Rachel said walking out of the house.

Progress.

**A/N R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Being out of work is not an option for a single mother.

"So what happened again?" Santana asked not understand why Rachel was fired.

"Apparently the school didn't have enough money, so the last hired were the first fired." Rachel said while looking through the job section of the paper. Being a high school teacher in Lima apparently wasn't a good career move.

"Can they even do that?" Brittany asked while looking online for jobs for her friend.

"Unfortunately yes." Rachel sighed.

"I'll be back," Santana announced before taking her mobile and making a quick phone call.

Seeing how stressed her friend was, Brittany interlaced her hands with Rachel.

"It will be okay Rachie, promise." Brittany smiled trying to comfort her.

"I hope so." Rachel sighed and continued to look for work.

Xxxxx

After about ten minutes, Santana arrived back into Rachel's dining room table.

"Got ya a job." Santana smiled brightly.

"W-What? Where, how?" Rachel asked confused and extremely happy.

"Just show up at this address on Monday 9am and you've got the job." Santana smiled.

"T-Thanks?" Rachel said not sure if she should be happy or wary.

Xxxxx

After getting Reina to school safely, Rachel arrived at her new job... she was going to kill Santana.

"Welcome rookie." Puck smirked at Rachel who walked through the bar doors with an pissed off expression.

"Puck." Rachel snapped.

"San didn't tell you it was me did she?" Puck sighed, he was gunna kill Santana.

"No, and I'm taking she didn't tell you that I didn't know." Rachel sighed, realising she couldn't be too made at Puck, he was giving her a job after all.

"No she didn't." Puck said, "If you don't want the job..." Puck said not wanting to piss Rachel off even more.

"No, I-I really need a job, and San said the boss... you, were willing to pay me $30 an hour; way over the award, now I see why." Rachel said softly. "J-Just do me a favour, keep this strictly professional." Rachel begged.

"Of course, now your hours, you start 9 till 2, so you can pick up Reina but on Friday and Saturday nights, your gunna have to come back so you can work the bar, get here around 7pm and you won't finish to 2am." Puck informed Rachel.

"Um, I'll have to find a sitter for Reina but that shouldn't be a problem." Rachel said, in her mind; she was screaming, who was going to look after Reina?

"I know that look, Rach, I asked Quinn; she said she and Finn will babysit for you." Puck offered.

"No, I don't want that. I don't want to owe you guys anything." Rachel said sternly.

"Rachel, we kind of owe you." Puck said softly.

"No, you broke my heart, you don't owe me a thing Puck." Rachel sneered.

"Rachel." Puck began but was cut off.

"You not what Puck, thanks but no thanks I'll find another job." Rachel said beginning to walk away but was stopped dead in her tracks.

"I still love you Rachel." Puck whispered, "And I know I broke your heart but I broke my own as well, the last ten years with out have been fucking hell." Puck said praying that she believed him. "Beth and Reina, t-they should have been our kids; together, we should have been fucking married right now and trying for a third baby, hopefully a kick ass boy; instead you barely look at me and all I wanna do is touch you, kiss you; hold you again."

Turning around to face Noah, Rachel moved closer to him.

"I think about that to Noah; but the fact is, Beth is your and Quinn's and Reina is mine and some stupid drunk guy at a party... you wanna know they funny thing is; I never even knew his name. You wanna know why I was there?" Rachel asked Puck who shook his head no. "We would have been together ten years that day." Rachel whispered.

"So you fucked some random." Puck spat, his blood boiling just thinking about Rachel being with someone else.

"Yes Noah I fucked some random." Rachel spat. "Is that all you got from that? Rachel snapped.

"No! Yes, I don't know." Puck said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you think I just went out a fucked randoms! My friend Tanya begged me to go out that night; I hadn't slept with anyone since you! I bet you can't say the same!" Rachel yelled.

Shocked, Puck looked wide eyed at Rachel,

"You haven't had sex in seven years?" Puck asked shocked.

"Shut up." Rachel said embarrassed.

Moving closer, Puck wiped a strained of hair away from her face,

"I broke up with Mara." Puck said moving closer to Rachel.

"Why?" Rachel asked getting distracted by the smell of him, Noah hadn't been this close to her in ten years.

"I want a partner that's amazing with Beth, awesome with kids, someone Jewish, who can sing, petite, beautiful and most importantly the love of my life." Puck said moving his head down to claim Rachel's lips.

Rachel kissed back instantly and before she knew it; she was on her back on the bar, completely naked and moaning into Noah's mouth when he pushed into her slowly.

"Oh god Noah." Rachel moaned as Puck thrusted slowly into her; gripping onto his back as Puck whispered his love for her in her ear, Rachel closed her eyes and thought back to when they were teenagers and she was happy; she knew what it felt like to be loved by a man.

Clenching around Puck's cock, Rachel chanted out his name as she came around him, sending Puck off, coming hard and fast inside of her.

As soon as Puck pulled out of her, Rachel jumped off the bar and sprung to find her clothes.

"Rach-" Puck began.

"No this was a mistake, we, we don't and can't work, just... don't tell anyone." Rachel said quickly getting dressed and leaving the bar as fast as she could. Leaving a frustrated Puck in her wake.

**A/N Should Rachel get pregnant to Noah's baby?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Rachel and Puck had sex and Rachel kept to her word; she wasn't going to take the job, she wasn't a charity case. She had been living off her savings and with some help from her former agent in New York; Rachel was now a host on the Good Morning Lima! So much better then working at a bar... Just saying.

Xxxxx

"My mummy is gunna be on TV!" Reina said proudly to Beth at school.

"Really?" Beth said excited that she would finally know someone on telly.

"Yep, she's gunna be on a morning show as a host!" Reina smiled brightly at her best friend.

"That's super cool." Beth grinned, "Maybe she'll let us go on one day?"

"That would be AWESOME!" Reina agreed, Beth and her would rock being on telly.

Xxxxx

Tonight, Beth was staying over at her daddy's; she loved staying with her dad, she missed him; even though they saw each other every day but she liked the idea of spending one on one time with him.

"Reina told me Rachel was gunna be on telly." Beth informed her dad.

Looking up from his plate, Puck looked at his daughter,

"T.V?" Puck asked double checking.

"Yep! Good Morning Lima!" Beth said in an reporter voice.

Puck had seen something in the paper about the town wanting to produce a morning show for and about Lima, they were casting and he figures that with Rachel being a Tony winning actress and singer; she was a shoe in.

"That's awesome." Puck smiled, generally really happy for Rachel, she fucking deserved it.

"Reina is gunna ask her if we can go on telly one day." Beth grinned.

Smiling, Puck looked at his daughter,

"You and Reina are really close aren't you?" Puck smiled.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Beth said thinking about Reina. "Mummy said she and Rachel were best friends but then something bad happened in high school. Me and Reina are going to be best friends forever!" Beth declared.

"I hope you two are, I really do." Puck said wishing his daughter nothing but the best.

Xxxxx

"We are really excited to have you!" Troy, Rachel's co host smiled during their first meeting. The producers wanted them to meet and get to know each other so they wouldn't have to fake being friends.

"I'm very excited to be here, working on T.V has been something I have been very interested in since I won my Tony awards." Rachel admitted but not being stuck up about it.

"I've seen all your musicals, my partner and I love them." Troy admitted, Lima had come a long way in ten years, everyone loves Troy he is a well loved news reporter and him and his partner Eric are treated a lot better then Rachel's dad's were 20 years ago.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled humbly and continued to laugh and joke with Troy, she knew they would become fast friends.

Xxxxx

Rachel had been on air for a month, the show was the most successful news and entertainment program that Lima had ever had and she was definitely a local celebrity. Rachel had only seen Puck and Quinn when she dropped Reina off or when one of them dropped Beth off for the girls play dates. Just because Rachel didn't want to see Beth's parents didn't mean she was going to punish the two little girls who were innocent by standers in this argument. Rachel had just dropped Reina off at Quinn's and was relaxing in her lounge room when Santana came through the door, Rachel had given her a spare key.

"Okay I got what you needed, chocolate ice cream, lollies, body spray and the pregnancy test." Santana said handing the most important item to Rachel first. "Again why the fuck do you need a pregnancy test?"

"Because I might be pregnant, I'm late." Rachel admitted to her best friend grabbing the pregnancy test off Santana and headed into the bathroom, with Santana following her.

"And who might be the baby daddy? Cuz last time I checked u haven't been fucked in seven years!" Santana seemed to remind Rachel.

"More like in a month and a half." Rachel said just loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Puckerman's?" Santana asked in shocked, he's the only guy Rachel would of have sex with, she didn't do one night stands after Reina.

"Just shut up and let me take the test." Rachel snapped confirming Santana's suspicions.

A few moments later, Rachel came out of the bathroom with the test in her hands and tears in her eyes.

"Your gunna be a mummy again aren't you?" Santana whispered her heart breaking for her best friend.

"Yeah." Was all Rachel managed before bursting into tears and into Santana's awaiting arms.

This is what Rachel had always wanted, a baby with Noah; but that was ten years ago, before he cheated and broke her heart. Before she had Reina... oh who was she kidding, she always wanted Noah's baby; she just didn't realise how much she didn't want it when it was actually happening. How could she raise a child with someone who she loved but hated?

Xxxxx

"I slept with Rachel a month ago." Puck admitted to Finn over a beer later that night.

"What the fuck dude?" Finn said in shock. "Why?"

"Because, I still fucking love her, before she got her TV job she needed a job, San told me she was happy to take it; but when she realised it was me she shit herself. She fucking hates me and I love her to death, so I kissed her; she bolted afterwards." Puck sighed running his hands down his stressed out face.

"That sucks man." Finn said knowing how much both his friend and Rachel were hurting.

There was a pause,

"How did you forgive Quinn?" Puck asked, "And me," He added.

"It took a while as you know. But when Rachel ran away to New York a year before she was meant to; it made me realise that I didn't want to run away from my problems. Not saying what she did was cowardly, it was how she coped but I couldn't run, my future is here in Lima. Seeing you, Quinn and Beth; it broke my heart, even though you two weren't together, it was a kick in the fucking teeth. But then I realised that Quinn... she's the love of my life, my end game. And I was going to marry her and now we have a family together, and that includes you, bro." Finn laughed.

"And your little baby boy who is due soon." Puck smirked, Finn and Puck couldn't wait for the little boy so they could teach football to.

"He's gunna have the best uncle ever." Finn smiled.

"Totally, and the best dad." Puck smiled before he drained his beer, "No more girly talk." Puck declared before he started talking about work.

Xxxxx

"When are you gunna tell him?" Santana asked Rachel after she stopped crying.

"I don't know. He has his happy family, he doesn't need me trapping him." Rachel said quietly.

"Rach, listen. I know your hurt about what he and Quinn did but that was TEN years ago. And you still fucking love him and news flash he loves you too more then life itself. When you tell him about that kid, he's gunna jump through the fucking roof. I'm not saying you should get back together with him, because I know your still hurting but you ARE having his kid and I am not letting you cut him from this baby's life. It's not fair and you know that." Santana said bluntly.

"I don't know if I'm even keeping the baby." Rachel whispered.

"Hell no, you aren't going to abort this baby, you'll regret it and Puck will never forgive you." Santana said knowing her friend would be making a huge mistake.

"Like when he slept with my best friend! He deserves to hurt!" Rachel yelled tears streaming down her face.

"You'll break your own heart! And he's beat himself up about what he and Quinn did every single day of his life. Every time he sees Beth, he sees your broken face crying when you found out. He told me that." Santana snapped.

"B-But he loves Beth." Rachel said not wanting the little girl to suffer.

"Yeah he does and he loves you as well." Santana said before walking out of the Berry household.

Xxxxx

After dropping Reina off at school and calling in sick to work, Rachel walked to Puck's bar; being dramatic she thought she should tell him about the baby in the place were the child was conceived. It seemed fitting. Knocking on the door of the closed bar, Rachel held her breath as she heard Puck make his way to open the door.

"Were not o-, Rach?" Puck asked shocked, he did not expect to see her.

"Noah." Rachel said calmly, "Can I come in?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, come in." Puck said moving out of her way. "Want a drink?" Puck asked.

"Water please." Rachel smiled lightly.

Placing a glass of water in front of Rachel, Puck looked at her; she was nervous he could tell.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said cutting straight to the chase.

"Pregnant?" Puck double checked.

"Yes. It's yours." Rachel said clarifying the paternity.

"Please tell me your keeping it." Puck practically pleaded.

"Yes I am keeping o-our baby." Rachel said managing to get the words out.

"Rach-" Puck smiled at Rachel before bending his head down to kiss her but ended up kissing air when she moved away.

"Just because I'm keeping it doesn't mean we are together." Rachel said sternly.

"What?" Puck asked confused.

"I am doing this alone. You can see the child on the weekends; preferably every second so I can spend more time with he or she when the baby's older, but we aren't together. You've done this with Quinn you are aware how this works." Rachel added not helping herself.

"But that was Quinn, I never loved Quinn. We can be a family, me you; Reina, Beth and the baby. The girls would fucking love to be sisters." Puck said.

"Sisters only hurt you. Do you think Beth would fuck Reina's boyfriend when their older?" Rachel said scooping low.

"Don't talk about Beth like that." Puck warned.

"I'm sorry. I went to far." Rachel said.

"Yea you did." Puck agreed.

"But you started it." Rachel snapped before turning around and leaving the bar, she had told him what she came to tell him; she had nothing further to say to him.

**A/N How do you want this to go? Should Rachel forgive soon, or just go about being bitter still?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So literally half of you guys want a bitter Rachel and the other half want her to forgive, so I am just going to do what I feel you guys would like. R&R please! Follow me on my official twitter page **/#!/aussiegleek18

Chapter 6

Being two months pregnant, Rachel was so over her morning sickness and to top things off she still hadn't spoken to Puck in two weeks since she told him about the baby. She has been avoiding him, rejecting his calls and not letting Reina stay over at Quinn's; oh and also Beth and Reina still don't know about the baby, and Rachel didn't know how to tell her daughter.

"Mummy are you okay? You're sick again." Reina asked her mother who had her head in the toilet.

"I'm fine..." Rachel said before throwing up again.

Reina walked into the bathroom and rubbed her mum on the back,

"You looked after me when I was sick so I will look after you mummy." Reina whispered, before walking to the kitchen to get her mum a drink of water.

When Rachel had stopped vomiting, she went into the lounge room where Reina was putting her own pillow and blanket on the couch for her mum to sleep it.

"I always feel better with my Dora blanket and pillow; so you can use it; I want you to get better." Reina smiled and patted the couch, smiling at her beautiful daughter Rachel kissed her on the cheek and laid down on the couch.

Xxxxx

"Rachel's fucking pregnant." Puck informs Quinn and Finn when Beth had gone to bed.

"What?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Fuck." Finn whispered underneath his breath.

"Yep and she won't answer my calls, she's having my fucking child and she won't speak to me!" Puck said louder then he expected.

"Who is having your baby daddy?" Beth asked holding onto her teddy, she was up to get a drink of water but just found out she would be having another sibling.

"Ah, Rachel." Puck said softly, she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Reina's mummy?" Beth asked confused.

"Yeah, Reina's mummy." Puck sighed.

Pausing, Beth thought this through before smiling,

"Me and Reina going to be sisters?" Beth asked brightly.

"Kinda." Puck said but Beth didn't care, her best friend was going to be her sister! 

Xxxxx

"Guess what my daddy told me!" Beth asked Reina excitedly at school the next day.

"What?" Reina asked eating her peanut butter sandwich.

"My daddy and your mummy are having a baby!" Beth grinned.

"My mummy isn't having a baby." Reina said seriously, she knew her mum would tell her.

"Yeah she is. Daddy told daddy Finn and mummy that she was having his baby." Beth said admittedly.

"My mummy would of told me!" Reina yelled at her best friend, before running away crying.

Xxxxx

Catching the bus home from school, Reina walked into the lounge room to see Rachel reading her script for the next day for work. Looking up to greet her daughter, Rachel rushed over to her as Reina was crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No!" Reina yelled, removing Rachel's hands from her. "Beth told me that you were having her daddy's baby!" Reina sobbed. "I said she was lying."

"Reina, s-she, wasn't lying." Rachel said softly, she was going to kill Puck, she didn't want Reina to find out like this.

Swallowing thickly, Reina looked at her mum's belly,

"There's a baby in there?" Reina asked softly.

"Yes sweetie, there's a baby in here. Noah's baby." Rachel whispered to her crying daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Reina demanded.

"I was sweetie, but just not right now." Rachel tried to explain.

"No, you always told me that we were best friends and we weren't to have secrets! I hate you!" Reina sobbed, running away from her mum and into her room, leaving Rachel sobbing on the ground in the lounge room; Reina had never said she hated her before.

Xxxxx

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Rachel screamed at Puck walking into his bar.

"What?" Puck asked wondering why he was being yelled at again.

"Why did you tell Beth about the fucking baby?" Rachel screamed.

"Because she's my daughter and she's gunna have another sibling." Puck said trying to get Rachel to be quiet.

"She told Reina and I haven't told her yet and now she says she hates me!" Rachel yells before she starts to sob.

Feeling like crap, Puck walked over to Rachel and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I thought she would have known. If you had answered my phone calls I would of known not to tell her." Puck said,

"So this is my fault." Rachel snapped.

"No not entirely but if you spoke to me and not just ran we could of done certain things together." Puck whispered.

Pulling away from Puck, Rachel stared into his eyes.

"Don't you get it Puck, I don't want to be doing this with you." Rachel admitted heatedly.

"Rach-"

"No Puck. When I was 16 I always thought that by now me and you would be married with kids; but that flew out the window when you fucked Quinn and got her pregnant. I thought I always wanted your children but now that it's happening I'm devastated, because you broke my heart Noah." Rachel admitted with tears down her face. "And now my daughter hates me. How would you like me to tell Beth how she came to be?" Rachel threaten.

"Don't." Puck pleaded.

"Well if Reina hates me Beth should hate you as well." Rachel said lowly before walking away.

"Stop fucking running away Rachel!" Puck screamed frustrated.

Stopping in her tracks, Rachel turned to face Puck.

"It's the only way I can deal with it." Rachel said softly. "I hate seeing you; when I do it's like I'm 17 again with a broken heart." Rachel admitted.

"We are having a baby together Rach, we need to work together like Quinn and I do." Puck says moving closer to her.

"It's hard." Rachel says.

"Yeah; but I will do whatever you want me to do. I just want to be apart of our child's life; and your and Reina's." Puck smiled touching Rachel's cheek with his hand.

"I still love you Noah." Rachel admitted.

"I love you too Rachel." Puck says what she already knows.

"But I need to time, I promise to be more friendly with you and tell you more things about the baby. Just don't expect anything more then that, it's been ten years and I need to get over you." Rachel says determinedly.

"Don't try to hard Rachel, because I'm going to get you back." Puck says before kissing Rachel lightly on the lips and walking into his office.

Xxxxx

"Sweetie can I talk to you?" Rachel asked Reina.

"No." Reina said hugging onto her teddy bear tightly sitting on her bed.

"Please." Rachel begged.

Sighing, Reina nodded and allowed her mother inside her bedroom, there was a long pause.

"So am I going to have a brother or sister?" Reina asked quietly.

"Yeah, your going to be a big sister." Rachel said placing her hand on her daughter's tiny one.

"Is this baby going to have a daddy?" Reina asked sadly. "Not like me?"

"Yes, Noah is going to be in the baby's life... But he'll be in yours as well. You and Beth will be like sisters." Rachel smiled lightly.

"Really?" Reina said more excitedly.

"Yeah, you will both have this baby as you sibling so if you want you to can be sisters as well."

"Are you and Noah getting married?" Reina asked innocently.

"No." Rachel said quickly.

"Why not, don't you love him?"

"I do but it's complicated. We are just friends." Rachel said lying a little.

"Okay." Reina nodded then paused, "Do you think Noah will be my daddy as well?" Reina asked hopefully.

Trying not to cry, Rachel nodded.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Rachel whispered, remembering what Puck had said earlier today.

**A/N Liking it so far? Add my new twitter and comment on if your liking the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Over a 130 reviews in only 6 chapters! I'm overwhelmed hope you guys like this new chapter!**

Chapter 7

"Are we still best friends?" Beth asked Reina shyly; after Reina yelled at her Beth was convinced that Reina didn't like her any more. The only reason why she was asking was because her mummy said it would be the best thing to do.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry for yelling at you. But my mummy explained it, me and you get to be sisters!" Reina smiled.

"I hope it's a girl, we can be the three best sisters!" Beth smiled brightly.

"We could dress her up!" Reina exclaimed.

"Let her watch musicals." Beth smiled.

"And sing to her." Reina sang, she had a very powerful voice like her mother already.

"Your voice sounds like your mums." Beth smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks!" Reina beamed.

"My mum, she has all of your mum's musicals." Beth said with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, mum says your mum and her used to be best friends and that she is always very proud of your mummy. Let's promise that we will always be friends." Beth said holding her pinky out.

"Promise." Reina said linking her tiny pinky finger with Beth's.

Xxxxx

"So, Reina told me something interesting last night during dinner." Rachel told Santana the next day.

"Yeah what's that?" Santana asked while painting her nails.

"Apparently, according to Beth; Quinn has all of my play bills and DVD'S of all my performances." Rachel said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yep she sure does. Everything you did in New York she would collect. She loves you Rach, even though she fucked up, your still her sister to her. She was so proud, she never said anything in front of Puck but she would always gush about you to me and Brit." Santana said seeing the smile on Rachel's lips. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah." Rachel whispered.

"Maybe it's time to talk to her, get your sister back?"

"Maybe." Rachel nodded thinking about when or if she should have this conversation.

Xxxxx

"R-Rachel?" Quinn asked shocked when she opened her front door, Finn was at work and Beth at school.

"Hello Quinn, may I come inside?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Quinn said moving aside to let Rachel in. "Did you want a drink?" Quinn asked.

"Green tea? It's the only thing I can stomach right now." Rachel laughed lightly.

"Puck told me about the baby congrats." Quinn smiled before walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you. When are you due?" Rachel asked.

"In six weeks." Quinn smiled rubbing her belly softly.

There was a pause.

"The two girls are really close aren't they?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah they are, like sisters." Rachel said remembering when she and Quinn where like that. "Remember when we were Beth's age?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, we finally figured out how to sneak my mum's jewellery and make up... god that was fun." Quinn smiled.

"And us trying to walk in high heels?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh god." Quinn smiled.

"I missed you." Rachel admitted.

"I missed you too, so much." Quinn said.

"It's been ten years Quinn. Our baby's are best friends, your married to someone who isn't Noah and expecting another child. I'm having Noah's baby." Rachel said softly, "I want my sister back." Rachel admitted even though it was hard for her to do.

"So do I, more then anything in the whole entire world." Quinn said with teary eyes.

"Even though I want it to be the way it used to be, it's going to take time. I promise to try and not throw everything back in your face but it's me and I probably will, but I want to be your friend again." Rachel said honestly.

"I understand that it will take time, I will do anything you want or need me to do so I can be your best friend again." Quinn said honestly.

"I'm going to hug you now." Rachel said quietly.

"I'd like that." Quinn smiled hugging Rachel for the first time in ten years.

Xxxxx

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Puck asked as Rachel opened the door.

"Sure." Rachel said.

"How you feeling?" Puck asked as he walked into the lounge room.

"Morning sickness not as bad as when I was pregnant with Reina, thankfully." Rachel smiled.

"That's good," Puck smiled.

"Mummy, can I have some- oh hi Noah!" Reina smiled walking into the lounge room.

"Hey Reina, how are you sweetie?" Puck asked kneeling down to Reina's level.

"I'm good! Mummy told me about the baby, I'm so happy, I get a daddy now!" Reina said out of nowhere.

Slightly taken aback, Puck smiled at the beautiful little girl who was looking up at him with the same big brown eyes as her mother had; the ones he could never say no to and found himself nodding his head.

"I'd love to be your daddy Reina, you and Reina are sisters now. And you mummy and I are having a baby." Puck smiled.

"That's cool. Thanks Noah." Reina smiled before kissing him on the cheek before walking into her room.

"Noah you didn't have to." Rachel said she didn't want Reina to get to attached considering Noah and her weren't together.

"I wanted to, she's an amazing girl and deserves a dad. I hated growing up without a dad and I know my sister did to; she deserves one and I'd love to we are having a baby, her sibling is going to be my child, why shouldn't she?" Puck asked seriously.

"That's why I fell for you." Rachel said without noticing, "I'm sorry that was inappropriate."

"It's not, it might take a while, but I'm gunna get you back Rach." Puck said moving closer to her.

"Noah..."

"Rachel, I love you and I know I hurt you but I know one day you will be my wife, we will be a family, I came over here to ask you if it's okay if I take Reina camping with Beth and me this weekend? I want to get to know her." Puck smiled.

"She'd love that." Rachel said thinking of her daughter, "Yes she can go."

"I love you Rachel, you, Reina and that baby, I'm gunna make you mine." Puck promised, kissing her cheek before leaving the house with a smiling and hesitant Rachel in the lounge room.

**A/N Quinn and Rachel will get fixed first but it will take a bit for puckleberry to get fixed. I love the idea that Beth and Reina are healing their parents :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 8

"Mummy is everything ready?" Reina asked her mother who was in the middle of cooking dinner.

"Yes baby girl dinner is nearly ready and you look beautiful by the way." Rachel smiled at her daughter who was wearing a bright yellow dress with her nicely done in a ponytail.

"I'm super excited! Beth and her parents should be here soon!" Reina exclaimed running back into the lounge room waiting for their guests to arrive.

Rachel thought that if her and Quinn were going to become friends again, they needed to bond and since Beth and Reina are best friends; Rachel thought she'd invite them over for dinner and since Quinn was ready to have her son at any moment, Rachel thought the sooner the better.

"There here!" Reina screamed to her mum before rushing to the front door to let them inside.

"You look really pretty Reina." Finn smiled at the little girl,

"Thanks Finn! Beth come inside, mummy brought me some new dollies." Reina gushed taking Beth's hand and leading her into her bedroom, much to the delight of Beth.

"Sorry about Reina, she's excited." Rachel laughed, welcoming Quinn and Finn into her home.

"No problem Rach, Beth's been talking our ear off too." Quinn laughed, wobbling into the lounge room, "Oh my god, that smells nice!" Quinn breathed in heavily at the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen.

"Well I remembered your favourite meal was paste bake, so I thought I'd make it for you." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled, "This is for you, I know how much you love Lily's." Quinn smiled handing Rachel the flowers.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled smelling the flowers.

They were both trying.

"It's great to see you two talking again, Quinn has been a lot happier ever since you stopped by a few weeks ago." Finn informed Rachel.

"Mummy's been more happier too." Reina told everyone, walking into the room with Beth.

"Reina..." Rachel said, Reina had to learn not to but into adult conversations.

"Sorry mum." Reina said sheepishly.

"Good just remember that you are not an adult." Rachel reminded her daughter.

"Sorry." Reina mumbled.

"Rachel, you know how much I want to be here but, ah, my water just broke." Quinn said suddenly looking at the wet spot currently on Rachel's couch.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped.

"Mummy!" Beth said a little scared.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Finn said quickly, "Rachel can Beth stay here?" Finn asked.

"Of course! Call me when the baby's born." Rachel asked, "Good luck Quinny." Rachel whispered and kissed her friend on the cheek before helping Finn get her to the car.

Xxxxx

"I got here as soon as I could." Noah said as soon as Rachel answered the front door.

"Thanks, Beth's a little bit nervous with Quinn being in labour and she wanted her daddy." Rachel told Puck.

"Baby girl." Puck said and Beth ran straight into his arms.

"Daddy! Mummy is having the baby but I'm scared. I don't want her to be in pain." Beth sobbed in her dad's arms.

"She'll be okay sweetie. And soon enough you'll have a big brother! Someone to boss around." Puck laughed lightly.

"Like you boss aunty Sarah round?" Beth smiled.

"Yep." Puck smirked.

"Awesome! You'll get to do that soon to Reina." Beth smiled at her best friend.

"Maybe," Reina spoke, she didn't have the Puckerman gene, she didn't think like they did.

"You two are horrible." Rachel giggled. "Since your mum will be awhile Beth, you can stay the night, Reina take Beth up into your room and see if any of your clothes fit." Rachel suggested.

"Okay."

"Can I wear your princess dress?" Beth asked, the two adults didn't hear the answer because the two girls had already bolted up the stairs.

"How are you? Looking forward to giving birth again?" Puck chuckled.

"It will be better then the first time." Rachel admitted lowly.

"How?" Puck asked, they never really talked about Reina's dad.

"I was alone, fifteen hours all by myself. My dad's were holidaying in England and when I fell pregnant I lost all of my good friends, I didn't fit into the circle any more. I was 20 and I was terrified." Rachel whispered thinking back to the day Reina was born.

"Rach, you won't be alone this time. I promise. You can yell and beat the shit of me as much as you want because when our child's born, I've got your back baby." Puck said sincerely.

"Noah-" Rachel began but was interrupted by the two little girls.

"When they're asleep we needa talk." Puck whispered into Rachel's ear before helping Reina and Beth with what they needed.

Xxxxx

After the girls were asleep, Puck sat next to Rachel on the newly clean couch.

"Heard from Finn?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Yes, Quinn's doing okay, she's drugged up on the gas." Rachel laughed lightly knowing first hand how crazy you can get on that stuff, "But she's only three cm dilated, it's going to be a while."

"Beth only took ten hours." Puck said.

"Only! Trust me Noah, ten hours is a lot, poor Quinn has already been in labour for five with no signs of it hurrying. I hope mine won't be as painful." Rachel says placing her hand on her _**slightly**_ swollen belly.

There was a pause,

"I have my 14 week ultrasound coming up, w-would you like to come with me?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I'd love to Rach, I meant what I said, you aren't going to do this pregnancy alone." Puck said seriously.

"I know, thank you." Rachel smiled gratefully.

"W-Who is Reina's dad?" Puck asked randomly.

Sighing, Rachel knew this question was coming.

"I tell everyone, Santana, that I don't know his name, but I knew him, quite well actually." Rachel mumbled the last part.

"Why? Why did you lie?" Puck asked wanting to help Rachel.

"Sam." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Evans?" Puck asked shocked.

Nodding yes, Rachel wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Why the fuck did you lie? Why didn't he step up!" Puck asked angry with Sam.

"He passed away before I had the chance to tell him." Rachel said looking Puck in the eyes for the first time since the admission.

"What?"

"I found out I was pregnant when I was 6 weeks, he was in a car crash when I was 7 and a half weeks. I-I never told anyone because, he was getting married, to this girl called Summer. Summer had cheated on him so he slept with me, I felt used... because they got back together. I was angry, so angry with him and then he died. Just like that." Rachel sobbed.

"Rach-"

"And then when he died, Summer she was heart broken, I couldn't put any more heart break on her." Rachel said sternly.

"What about his family? Reina's a part of him." Puck sighed,

"He didn't speak to his parents, they wanted nothing to do with him. Family issues. When he moved to New York, they're relationship broke down... the didn't even attend his funeral because they were to stubborn." Rachel muttered.

"Are you going to tell Reina about him?" Puck asked not helping himself, he needed to know.

"She already knows. She's got his picture he wardrobe, I told her it's our secret, between me and her, now you me and Reina. She loves Sam and every night before bed I hear her say good night to him." Rachel said heartbroken, thinking of all the nights she's heard her daughter mutter those words. "She must really like you if she is already starting to think of you as a father figure." Rachel smiled lightly. "I know she loves you."

"Do you love me?" Puck asked moving closer to the woman who he loved, loves, and that was carrying his child.

"You know I do Noah... but-"

Rachel was silenced when Puck claimed her lips in a loving kiss, he cupped her cheek with his hand and laid her down on the couch.

"I love you Rachel. You are the strongest woman I have ever met." Puck mumbled in her ear, "Your giving me a child and Reina... I love that little girl, to me I have two daughters. I'd really fucking love a girlfriend, a wife... you." Puck sighed before pulling back.

"Noah." Rachel said nearly in tears.

"Go out on a date with me." Puck blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said making sure she heard him.

"Let me take you out, when we dated in high school I never really took you any where; let me... let me treat you the way I should of treated you, deserve to be treated." Puck asked, searching her eyes hoping for a yes.

"I'd really like that Noah." Rachel whispered, she was already building bridges with Quinn, why not with the love of her life?

**A/N So you guys wanted Sam to be involved some how so I wrote him in as Reina's daddy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 9

At 10am the next day Quinn Hudson gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Mason Noah Hudson; he was amazing.

"He's so little." Beth said staring at her little brother who was in her arms.

"Yeah he is. Just like you were." Quinn smiled at her daughter.

"He's cute. Looks like daddy Finn." Beth smiled.

"Yeah he does." Quinn agreed.

"He's amazing guys." Rachel smiled looking at the beautiful little boy.

"Perfect." Finn smiled.

"I can't wait till I have a brother or sister." Reina smiled at her mum.

"The baby can't wait to meet you either Reina." Rachel told her daughter.

"He's awesome guys, little footballer right here." Puck smiled.

"Totally; best quarter back out there." Finn agreed with his best friend.

Mason, unbeknownst to him had brought this family together again.

Xxxxx

Being alone in her house for the first time in a while, Rachel did what she does best; sing, even if there wasn't an audience.

_**All alone, staring on**__**  
><strong>__**Watching her life go by**__**  
><strong>__**When her days are grey**__**  
><strong>__**And her nights are black**__**  
><strong>__**Different shades of mundane**__**  
><strong>__**And the one eyed furry toy**__**  
><strong>__**That lies upon **__**the bed**__**  
><strong>__**Has often heard her cry**__**  
><strong>__**And heard her whisper out a name**__**  
><strong>__**Long forgiven, but not forgotten**__****_

_**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're not forgotten**__****_

_**A bleeding heart torn apart**__**  
><strong>__**Left on an icy grave**__**  
><strong>__**In the room where they once lay**__**  
><strong>__**Face to face**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing could get in their way**__**  
><strong>__**But now the memories of **__**the man**__** are haunting her days**__**  
><strong>__**And the craving never fades**__**  
><strong>__**She's still dreaming of a man**__**  
><strong>__**Long forgiven, but not forgotten**__****_

_**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're not forgotten**__****_

_**Still alone, staring on**__**  
><strong>__**Wishing her life goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**As she goes searching for the man**__**  
><strong>__**Long forgiven, but not forgotten**__****_

_**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're forgiven not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**You're not forgotten**__**  
><strong>__**No, You're not forgotten**___

"Your still amazing." Santana smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled forgetting she gave Santana a key.

"No problems... so have you?" Santana asked.

"Have I what?"

"Forgiven them?" Santana clarified.

"I think so." Rachel whispered. "I mean I haven't forgotten and I probably will never forget but yes I think I have forgiven them." Rachel said with a small smile.

There was a pause,

"Just don't forget me." Santana asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said concerned.

"Well now you Q are besties again you won't need me." Santana said sadly.

"Bull shit San." Rachel said sternly. "You are my best friend, my sister, it just took longer to find you. You have always been there for me and no matter what I will always be there for you. Our relationship will always be different then Quinn's and mine... better even. Your my best friend San and Quinn can't ever take that away from you I promise." Rachel told her friend before hugging her. "I love you."

"Love you too B." Santana whispered before hugging her friend back tightly.

Xxxxx

Noah arrived at 7pm that night ready for their date, one that Rachel had no idea they were going to do.

"I don't have a sitter Noah." Rachel said.

"I'm here!" Brittany smiled.

"So am I." Santana added. "Go have fun and get laid!"

"San!" Rachel snapped, "I have nothing to wear."

"Wrong again babe." Santana said handing Rachel the summer dress Rachel had mentioned to her that she would love, it was red and when she wore it made her look stunning.

"Beautiful." Puck smiled when he saw her in it.

"Have fun mummy." Reina told her mother and went and led her aunties to play dolls with her.

"Where are we going Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Secret." Was all Puck replied before helping her into his truck and drove off.

Xxxxx

"You remembered?" Rachel beamed up at Noah, they were in the park that Rachel had always hinted on going on a date with him one day; it never happened because being 16 Puck's head was up his ass but he did remember and he wanted to take her.

"Yep." Puck smiled before leading her to the picnic he set up, candles surrounded the blanket and lily's everywhere.

"It's amazing, beautiful." Rachel smiled touching her belly, "Even if it took 10 years." Rachel laughed along with Puck.

"Sorry." Puck mumbled, "You deserve the world Rachel."

"Noah-"

"No it's true, I was a fuck head ten years ago but now I'm a man not a child and I am going to prove to you that I am husband material and father material and I'll get you to forgive me Rachel." Puck said seriously looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Your an amazing father Noah I know you will be amazing to our child. Like you are with Beth and Reina." Rachel replied seriously, "And I know your husband material, I have just been struggling with all this pain for ten years and I was so used to doing everything by myself, but I don't have to any more and even though we have some healing to do; I have healing to do, I do forgive you Noah... Quinn to." Rachel said touching his hand,

"Really?" Puck asked not sure.

"I'm sure, I-I love you and we are having a baby, and even though I don't want to get to serious to fast; I can see myself getting there." Rachel admitted.

"Fuck I love you, I am so fucking sorry." Puck said picking her up and kissing her all over Rachel's face, "So sorry."

"Are you crying?" Rachel wondered.

"Shut up." Puck smirked, "I'm just glad that I am getting my second chance baby." Puck admitted.

"I'm glad that I can finally give you it." Rachel whispered before kissing him lightly.

Things could only get better... right?

**A/N Ideas? Love it hate it? R&R please**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 10

Rachel, Puck, Reina and Beth were all at the 14 week ultrasound appointment. Noah and Rachel wanted their girls there when they first saw the baby; she wanted her family.

"Well it seems we have a big crowd." Dr Wu smiled at the little girls.

"We are here to see our baby sister!" Beth said matter of factly.

"We don't know if it's a girl yet." Puck reminded his daughter.

"But it will be." Reina smiled, "We just know it."

"Well let's take a look." Dr Wu said, lifting Rachel's shirt up to begin the ultrasound.

Hearing the **woosh, woosh, woosh,** of the heartbeat, all four of them had the biggest smile on their faces. That was Noah and Rachel's baby.

"Oh." Dr Wu said suddenly,

"Oh, what do you mean oh." Rachel asked in panic mood.

"Looks like you two are expecting twins."

"T-Twins." Rachel said barely being able to get the words out.

"Twins." Dr Wu confirmed.

"Two!" Reina said excitedly.

"We get two!" Beth beamed.

"Two!" Puck said with just as much happiness as the two little girls.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr Wu asked Rachel and Noah.

"Yes." Puck replied, Rachel didn't answer she was still in shock... two babies.

"You are expecting a boy and a girl. Looks like you two will get your little sister." Dr Wu smiled.

"YAH!" Beth and Reina yelled in the room before hugging each other and jumping up and down.

After the ultrasound had finished, Rachel wiped the gel off her belly and stood up to leave the room.

"We aren't done yet." Dr Wu told her.

"Yes we are." Rachel said before exiting the room leaving a shocked Noah.

Xxxxx

"So you just left and now your here." Santana asked her friend.

"Yes and now I'm here... twins San." Rachel said blankly.

"So what's the big deal?" Santana asked not seeing the problem.

"I don't know if I am a good enough mother to handle twins. When Reina was a baby I could just manage her." Rachel said hands on her stomach.

"Yeah but you were also a single mother with Reina. You have Puck and all of us this time round." Santana replied.

"I-I guess I'm just so used to doing things on my own, it's hard to remember that I-I don't have to any more." Rachel confessed.

"Fucking oath you don't have to be by yourself any more. We love you Rach, we got your back." Santana promised. "Go home talk to Puck, he's probably shitting a brick." Santana laughed.

"Thanks San." Rachel smiled hugging her friend before leaving to go talk to Noah.

Xxxxx

By the time Rachel arrived home it was late. Puck had stayed at Rachel's house and put Reina and Beth to sleep, he was currently waiting for her in the lounge room.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered as soon as she walked through the door.

"Why?" Puck asked confused and angry.

"I freaked out. I'm just so used to doing everything on my own and I remember how hard it was for me when Reina was a baby, the sleepless nights, the exhaustion and I didn't know if I could do that double the time." Rachel sighed.

"I'll be here." Puck reminded her.

"Yes through the days but at night... that's all me, plus I have Reina to take care of... Noah I'm freaking out." Rachel mumbled.

Realising that she was just scared, which Rachel had never been good at admitting; he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be okay baby I promise, maybe I could move in?" Puck suggested. He got to see his kids and Reina every day plus Rachel not bad.

"Noah." Rachel said in a wary tone.

"I'm serious, we don't have to move in together now, so we still have six months to like bond and shit but when the little guy and gal are born, Puckerman moves in." Puck said pointing to himself.

Instead on answering, Rachel kissed Noah, softly at first but it soon got more passionate.

"Noah," Rachel whispered. "I'm horny."

Chuckling, Puck kissed Rachel again.

"You sure?" Puck asked he didn't want to undo all their good work.

"Yes, you put these babies in me, you can fuck me when I in the mood... unless you want me to find someone else..." Rachel asked knowing the answer.

Placing his hand on her belly and looking into her Puck growled.

"Mine." before he crashed his lips against Rachel's.

"Oh god." Rachel moaned when he entered her; he felt so good.

"Fuck Rachel, mine." Puck told her again,

"Always." Rachel mumbled in her lust induced phase, before moaning loudly when he began to thrust in and out of her at a moderate pace.

"Faster." Rachel bit out.

"The babies?" Puck wondered.

"Will be fine, harder." Rachel managed, as soon as she said it would okay Puck increased his speed, gripping onto his shoulders for leverage, Rachel threw her head back as she came hard around his cock sending Puck right after her.

Pulling out of Rachel and Rachel cleaning herself up; Puck kissed her gently and headed for the door not wanting to crowd her, he was surprised when Rachel grabbed onto his arm.

"Stay." She whispered.

"Yeah." Puck nodded and let Rachel take his hand as she led him to her bedroom.

Progress.

**A/N :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay!**

Chapter 11

"So you two fucked?" Santana smirked as she, Rachel and Quinn where having lunch at Quinn's place.

"We made love Santana god why do you have to be so crass." Rachel laughed.

"Because she's always like that," Quinn sneered, if Quinn was being honest with herself she was jealous of Santana and Rachel's friendship.

"Back off Quinn," Santana snorted;

"Girls." Rachel warned,

"She started it." Santana pouted like a five year old causing Rachel to laugh,

"This is why I love you San," Rachel giggled making Quinn frown, they used to have that kind of relationship.

"I think Mason is getting sick maybe you should leave." Quinn said curtly.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered placing her hand on her friend's hand for it to be pushed away.

"He's sick." Quinn repeated as Rachel and Santana stood up and left.

As soon as the two girls left, Quinn burst into tears clinging onto her son.

Xxxxx

"Why the fuck did you kick Rachel and San out today?" Puck snapped at Quinn the next afternoon when he dropped Beth home from school.

"Go away Puck." Quinn sighed as she did the dishes.

"No I will not go away, she came home crying." Puck whispered.

"Really?" Quinn asked worriedly, "And home?" Quinn added.

"I moved in, we were gunna wait until the kids were born but we decided that it would be better if I bonded with Reina and got used to the house." Puck admitted, "But don't change the subject, why?"

Putting the plate down that she was cleaning, Quinn turned to look Puck in the eyes,

"Because, we are never going to be like we were; not sisters." Quinn replied sadly, "Seeing how close San and her were... i-it broke my heart Puck."

"Things aren't going to be the same, hell it's not the same between Rach and me it never will be... we fucked when I was her boyfriend and you were her best friend; it's never going to be the same." Puck said in a clear voice.

"You what?" Beth asked her parents bottom lip trembling.

"Sweetie," Quinn and Puck said at the same time hating the way their daughter was staring at them right now.

"N-no wonder why she hated you." Beth mumbled before rushing out of the room and into her bedroom slamming her bedroom door.

"Fuck." Puck muttered, he never wanted Beth knowing how she came to be... ever.

Xxxxx

Hearing a knocking at her door a few hours later, Beth yelled for whoever it was to go away; she didn't expect it to be Rachel knocking on her door.

"I am so sorry." Beth said hurriedly as soon as she opened her bedroom door and let Rachel inside, hugging her tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie." Rachel told her seriously hugging the little girl back.

"My mum and dad, what they did to you... it was so mean!" Beth cried.

"Yes it was" Rachel admitted, "But if someone gave me a time machine and said I could go back and stop them from what they did, I wouldn't." Rachel told Beth honestly.

"W-Why?" Beth asked confused.

"Because, if I did that then you never would have been born," Rachel smiled staring into the little girls eyes and wiping away the stray tears.

"But they broke your heart." Beth sobbed.

"But you being here was worth everything I went through; your parents feel the same." Rachel smiled.

"How can you forgive them?" Beth asked still not understanding.

Deciding to be honest Rachel sighed,

"Wanna know a secret?"

Nodding her head, Beth took Rachel's hand as she sat on her bed waiting for Rachel to speak.

"It took me about two years not to cry at the thought, four years not to get angry and ten years to forgive them."

"Wow." Beth breathed out,

"Yes, but I never once blamed you, or hated you; you were the only perfect thing that came out of this whole situation and because of that, I would NEVER stop what happened between your mum and dad because you are to amazing not to exist." Rachel told her trying to not cry. "Why would I ever wish my daughter away?"

"Y-your daughter?" Beth asked stunned.

"Yes, your like my daughter; you are my daughter... you already have an amazing mother but now you can say you have a step mother who loves you just as much as she does. When these babies are born," Rachel began placing Beth's tiny hands on her stomach, "I will have four children."

"I love you Rachel." Beth said shyly,

"I love you too sweetie, with all my heart." Rachel smiled hugging Beth tightly when she flung her arms around her neck,

"Talk to your parents." Rachel whispered in her ear,

"Okay." Beth agreed, "Can you just hug me for a while?" Beth asked.

"I can do that any time." Rachel smiled laying down on Beth's single bed with Beth's head resting on her stomach and just hugged the little girl as she sobbed.

**A/N Awww reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 12

After crying to and on Rachel for most of the night, Rachel ended up sleeping in Beth's room with her that night. Waking up in the morning she stared at the sad, blonde little girl.

"Are you okay Bethy?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Beth lied.

"I know you Beth, and I know your father very well; you look like him when you lie." Rachel bumped Beth's shoulder gently causing the blonde girl to laugh a little.

"I should speak to my mummy and daddy shouldn't I?" Beth sighed.

"Your a very smart little girl." Rachel declared.

"I know." Beth grinned.

"Humble to." Rachel joked.

There was a pause,

"Thank you for staying with me Rachel." Beth whispered.

"Any time sweetheart, remember; I love you, all of us do." Rachel reminded the hurt girl.

"I love you too Rach." Beth smiled kissing Rachel on the check and making her way down to the living room where Puck, Finn and Quinn all sat talking quietly.

"Baby girl." Quinn whispered standing up and walking over to Beth and nearly cried when Beth actually let her hug her, whatever Rachel said to her must of lessened the blow.

"I'm just gunna head home, Reina's probably about to kill Santana." Rachel laughed to herself.

"I'll see you at home." Puck stood up and kissed Rachel on the lips placing his hand on her belly,

"Not until you fix this." Rachel told him before announcing that Finn should come with her and to bring Mason, agreeing Finn picked up his son and followed Rachel out of his house leaving Quinn and the two Puckerman's.

"Sweetie." Quinn began,

"No, let me talk." Beth told her parents who both nodded. "You and Rachel were girlfriend and boyfriend when you where in school?" Beth asked her dad.

"Yes." Noah nodded.

"And you and Rachel were best friends mummy?"

"The best." Quinn nodded with tears in her eyes.

"But you and daddy made me when he should have been making babies with Rachel?" Beth asked in simple terms.

Looking at one another, they both nodded yes to the little girl.

There was a pause,

"How?" Beth asked sadly, "Rachel is the best! How could you hurt her!" Beth asked getting angry.

"W-we were young and stupid and we didn't realise how much we needed her, how much we loved Rachel; I don't regret it though." Noah told his daughter.

"That's what Rachel said." Beth mumbled,

"What did Rach say?" Quinn asked.

"She said that if someone gave her a time machine and told her she could go back and stop you too from cheating she wouldn't do it. Said I am too amazing not to exist." Beth said kind of proudly.

Puck fell in love with Rachel even more that day.

"She said that she would go through all the pain and hurt all over again to make sure that I was born; cuz she reckons I'm her daughter as well as Reina." Beth grinned. "I have two mummy's."

"Yeah you do." Quinn nodded loving Rachel all the more and feeling even more like shit for ever hurting her or kicking her out of her house yesterday.

"Are you sorry?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Quinn and Puck said at the same time.

Pausing Beth thought this over,

"You always taught me that people make mistakes and if your sorry about it then it's okay to make them. J-Just don't hurt Rachel again okay." Beth said seriously.

"Promise." The adult agreed,

"C-Can I hug you?" Beth asked nervously.

"Never ask for a hug, never." Puck choked out and hugged his little girl tightly just like Quinn did a few minutes after him.

Xxxxx

"Mummy I have an idea for the babies names." Reina told her mum as they sat outside in the backyard while Finn tried to get Mason asleep in the lounge room while Quinn, Noah and Beth were talking at the Hudson's.

"Shoot." Rachel smiled.

"Okay for the boy I think we should name him Levi, it's awesome and Beth and me looked it up and it's Jewish." Reina said proudly,

"Two great minds think a like because I was thinking of Levi as well." Rachel staged whispered to her daughter who smiled even bigger.

"And for the girl." Reina said pausing for dramatic affect placing her hand on her mother's stomach, "Ariel, like the mermaid!"

"That's a beautiful name baby girl, but I don't think Noah would like that very much." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah that's what Beth said." Reina frowned, "Whatever name you guys decide it will be kick ass!" Reina declared.

"Language!" Rachel scolded, "You spend to much time with Beth and Noah." Rachel laughed.

"Sorry mummy." Reina grinned, not sorry at all.

"Just don't do it again." Rachel told her, giggling when Reina started laughing loudly.

"I love you baby girl and no matter what, you'll always be my baby." Rachel told her daughter.

"I know mum and I love you too. Your my best friend! But don't tell Beth that." Reina told her mother who was about to cry at her daughters admission.

"Your my best friend too Reina." Rachel smiled kissing her daughter on the check and watched her run off to get her skipping rope so she could show Rachel how many she could jump in a row.

**A/N Like?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay have been super busy but I am back with a new chapter :)**

Chapter 13

Things were getting better between Beth, Quinn and Puck; even though no 10 year old should ever find out that she was conceived by cheating and lies, Beth had chosen to forgive her parents. She figured that if Rachel could then she definitely could. Noah and Rachel had decided that since Reina had chosen the baby boy's name, Levi, then it was only fair for Beth to chose the baby girl's name... a job which she was taking seriously.

"What about Abbie?" Quinn suggested, she was helping her daughter try and find the perfect name.

"Nah to common." Beth dismissed.

"Deena, Debbie, Oma?" Quinn read out some more names.

"No they don't seem right." Beth shrugged getting frustrated.

"Abra?" Quinn offered slightly taken back by the loud, dramatic groan that Beth released.

"Mum I love you but you have awful baby name skills! How did you ever think of Beth and Mason?" Beth sighed.

"Your father thought of Beth, Finn; Mason." Quinn told her daughter.

"Let me do this by myself please." Beth asked, no, told her mother.

Giving up her sit to the computer, Quinn went into the kitchen as her daughter searched for baby names, Jewish ones of course.

XXXXX

"I have an announcement." Beth told Rachel, Noah and Reina after dinner, she was spending the weekend at her Noah and Rachel's house. Since Rachel and Noah had officially gotten back together some what over night, Beth had been calling Rachel mummy Rachel like she calls Finn daddy Finn, Rachel adored it.

"Yes sweetie what do you want to share?" Rachel asked having an idea on what it was about.

"I have FINALLY picked the perfect name for baby girl Puckerman." Beth said seriously.

"And?" Puck asked curious to know what his daughter had thought of.

"Well, Reina chose Levi and that starts with an L so I wanted them to match cuz their twins. So her name is Lily, plus I know Lily's are Rachel's favourite flowers." Beth told everyone shyly waiting for their reactions.

"Lily Ruth Puckerman." Rachel said out loud, "I love it." She grinned.

"Your not lying cuz I'll change it-" Beth was cut off by a big hug from her dad.

"We love it Bethy, it's perfect." Noah assured his little girl.

"Why Ruth?" Reina asked still munching on her carrot's.

"Well we seem to know these two beautiful little girls, Beth and Reina, and we want Lily to be everything that her big sisters are so when you put Beth and Reina together, you get Ruth." Noah smiled, grinning even bigger when the girls realised that Lily's middle name was to honour them.

"That's kick ass!" Both girls yelled,

"Girls!" Rachel scolded but it didn't really work when Puck was high fiving them both for being bad asses.

"Sorry mummy." Reina whispered,

"Sorry mummy Rachel." Beth sighed, god she was so much like her father.

XXXXX

"Our girls are pretty fucking awesome aren't they?" Puck told Rachel as he climbed into their bed at the end of the night.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed rubbing her hands over her big 5 ½ month baby bump.

"You okay?" Puck nudged on his girlfriend's arm.

"Yeah I'm just sore. Carrying two babies is a lot harder then one; my feet are killing me." Rachel complained for the first time since she got pregnant.

"Here." Puck whispered kissing her temple and moving to sit on the end of the bed and began to massage Rachel's feet.

"Oh Noah." Rachel groaned, Puck apon hearing that breathy moan made his cock twitch in his sweatpants.

"You like that?" Puck mumbled.

"Mhm, so good." Rachel nodded against her pillows, "But I know another way you could make me feel... better." Rachel replied coyly and that was all the invite Noah needed before he sprung up and claimed Rachel's mouth being careful of her baby bump.

"Fuck I want you." Puck growled making Rachel get even more wetter then she already was.

"Then take me." Rachel bite down on Noah's earlobe and moaned hotly into his ear when he thrusted into her; the friction was delicious but it could get better. "Pants lose em'" Rachel demanded making Puck laugh as he pulled back to removes his pants as Rachel lifted her night gown over her head before pulling her panties down to her ankles. Just as Puck was about to lick at her soaking wet pussy Rachel moaned,

"Later Noah I need you to fuck me like yesterday." Rachel said unusually horny... fuck he loved her being pregnant.

Puck claimed her mouth as he thrusted into her tight pussy and began to pound into her hot and fast, there would be time for loving and caring later; at the moment it was just purely about satisfaction.

"Oh fuck Noah, please." Rachel begged desperate for release,

Rubbing her clit in sharp, sloppy circles, Puck began to suck on her neck hitting the point that made Rachel shatter, increasing his pace both with his cock and fingers, Rachel came hard and long, whispering Noah's name in a broken chant. At the sight of Rachel falling apart under him, Puck came so hard he saw spots, as the last spurt of cum had been spent, Puck thrusted a few more times for good measure and then slowly pulled out of his well and truly fucked girlfriend.

"Oh fuck baby, that is so hot." Puck moaned his eyes transfixed on his cum that was slowly dribbling out of Rachel's pussy,

"You like that Noah?" Rachel smirked.

"Yep, knowing that you are stuffed of me turns me the fuck on." Puck groaned.

They had sex three times that night... quietly of course, well as quite as Rachel could be. Puck really hoped he wouldn't need to spend thousands on a shrink for Beth and Reina who would be permanently scarred if they had heard.

**A/N Reviews make my day :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! New chapter :) Blast from the past...**

Chapter 14

Rachel's life finally felt complete for the first time in ten years, she had a sexy boyfriend, two beautiful daughters and expecting her twins in three months... of course someone had to go and fuck it up.

"Rachel." A female voice spoke over the phone.

"Jane?" Rachel gasped.

"How have you been?" Sam's mother asked over the line.

"Well, yourself?" Rachel asked still in shock that she was speaking to Reina's dead father's mother... Reina's nan.

"Not so well. After Sammy died; I never forgave myself for not attending his funeral, Summer refused to let Jack and I go through his things a few months after he died when we realised how petty and stupid we were being, holding a grudge against our dead son." Jane managed out, "We came across some letters, almost like a diary it was locked. Summer never went through it and she mustn't not of been able to open it so she sent us it a few weeks ago, seven years later..."

"What did it say?" Rachel asked having a feeling she knew what it said.

"That he was going to be a father." Jane whispered.

"Impossible I never told him, I never got a chance." Rachel sobbed slightly.

"Your friend, Tanya, told him a week before he died, he tried to call..."

Thinking back all that time ago, Rachel remembered that Sam had begun to call her everyday, four or five times a day for about a week before his crash.

"Oh." Rachel managed out, she was alone in her and Noah's bedroom, Reina was at school and Noah work.

"Did you have our son's baby Rachel?" Jane asked her after a long stretched out silence.

"Yes." She breathed out heavily. "A baby girl, I named her Reina Skye."

"Sam's sister's name is Skye." Jane smiled into the receiver.

"Yes I know, that's why I named her middle name that." Rachel smiled hearing the slight happiness in Jane's voice.

"Where are you now Rachel? Living I mean." Jane clarified.

"Lima."

"We live in Nashville, but we could be there in a second if you'll let Jack and I see her, Reina." Jane asked, no, begged Rachel.

"Let me think about it, please. I have to talk to Reina get her ready for it I can't just throw her under a bus." Rachel promised.

"But can we see her?" Jane asked with a teary voice.

"If she wants to meet you then yes." Rachel informed Jane, this would be 110% up to Reina.

"Okay; here's my number, call me as soon as she has made up her mind." Jane said rattling off her phone number and Rachel wrote it down, said their goodbyes and hung up; it took two minutes before Rachel burst into tears.

XXXXX

"Your kidding right?" Santana asked Rachel in complete shock, Rachel had called her at work and being the owner of the only sex shop in Lima, Santana told her workers she was leaving early and rush straight to Rachel's house.

"I'm not and I-I'm so s-sorry for not telling you who Reina's dad was." Rachel managed out through her sobs.

"I'm not angry," Santana told her honestly, "Shocked and little upset but not angry." She promised, "Does Reina know?"

"Yes, s-she has a picture of him in her wardrobe. Says good night to him every single night." Rachel sobbed.

"Does Puck know?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I told him the night Quinn went into labour. I know this is all Reina ever wanted, to meet her father's parents, his family, but what if they let her down. After all they didn't attend Sam's funeral just because he moved to New York! I don't want my baby under that kind of pressure." Rachel admitted.

"Sam's death seems to of humbled them, they won't do that to her." Santana reasoned.

"What if-" Rachel began but was cut off.

"If Reina died before you and she won't but this is a hypothetical, if you found out that she had a child out there, someone that is half of her, wouldn't you want to meet that baby more then any thing?" Santana offered.

"Yes." Rachel nodded wiping away the stray tears,

"Well, if Reina wants to see them, your not gunna stop her;" Santana told her best friend matter of factly.

"Your right."

"I always am." Santana laughed, making Rachel giggle.

Kissing Rachel's temple softly, Santana mumbled,

"Your an amazing mother and they aren't going to take her away from you,"

"I know." Rachel nodded accepting the comfort offered by her best friend.

XXXXX

"Want me to come in there with you baby?" Puck asked a worried Rachel as she stared at the closed door that led to Reina's bedroom.

"No, I need to do this myself." Rachel said, kissing Noah softly on the lips before opening the door and quietly walked into her daughter's room seeing Reina playing with her dolls.

"Hi mummy." Reina smiled as she continued to brush her dollies hair with her toy brush.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the ground even though she knew she'd need Noah's help to stand back up again.

"Good, Beth and I played princesses with Tom and Peter." Reina commented.

Smiling, Rachel nodded,

"Don't tell daddy Noah that," Rachel giggled,

"I won't cuz Beth reckons he'll get angry with the boys, even though we are friends." Reina said.

"Yes." Rachel grinned, "Come here." Rachel asked her baby, Reina stopped brushing her doll's hair and went and sat on Rachel's lap... as best she could any ways.

"You okay?" Reina mumbled as Rachel wrapped her arms around Reina's waist.

"I have something to ask you Reina." Rachel whispered,

"Okay." Reina asked burying her head into Rachel's neck.

"You know your daddy?" Rachel began,

"Sam?" Reina spoke quietly.

"Yeah, Sam." Rachel confirmed, "Well, his mummy called me today, she and Sam's daddy really want to meet you."

"Me?" Reina asked almost double checking she heard correctly.

"Yes you, they miss Sam so much; he was their baby like your mine and Beth is daddy Noah's... would you like to meet your other set of grandparents?" Rachel asked holding her breath at Reina's answer.

Reina turned her head to look at her mummy with tears in her eyes,

"Yes." Reina whispered, "If I'm allowed."

"Of course your allowed to meet them." Rachel told her straight away,

"Your not angry?" Reina mumbled.

"No, I could never be angry with you baby girl. I love you too much. Y-You never got to meet your daddy even though I know he would of loved you like crazy, would have been the best daddy he could have been." Rachel sobbed quietly kissing Reina's hair, "You couldn't meet him but you can meet his parents."

"I've always wondered what he was like." Reina admitted to her mother.

"He was funny and silly, caring and sweet. Loved music and could play the guitar really well." Rachel spoke slowly, "He would of adored you Reina."

"You think?" Reina asked sounding very unsure of herself.

"I know so." Rachel said seriously,

**A/N Next chapter Reina meets Jack and Jane.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Reina meets Jane and Jack.**

Chapter 15

"Are you nervous baby girl?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Yes." Reina mumbled, clutching onto her mum's hand tightly.

"Don't be, they are going to love you." Rachel promised,

"You sure?" Rachel asked scared, she didn't want them to hate her.

"I'm 110% sure," Rachel smiled kissing her temple and knocked on the hotel room door; on the other side Jack and Jane.

XXXXX

"Where are Reina and Rachel gone?" Beth asked her dad.

"Reina she's meeting her dad's parents," Puck said being honest with his daughter,

"Oh," Beth said quietly realising what a big deal this was, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine," Puck promised his daughter,

There was a pause,

"Don't get me wrong, I love sharing you with Reina but, since Reina and Rachel are out for the day.. wanna have a daddy/daughter day?" Beth asked shyly.

"I'd love that Bethy." Puck grinned.

XXXXX

Knocking on the door, Rachel held her breath the same time Reina squeezed Rachel's hand very tightly. Jane opened the door, smiling at Rachel before turning her attentions to the little, brunette girl,

"Hello Reina, I'm Jane." Jane smiled, tears already pooling in her eyes,

"Hi." Reina mumbled nervously,

"She's a bit shy." Rachel interjected, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Jane jumped up and opened the door up as far as it could go and moved aside to let Rachel and Reina inside, Jack was sitting on the end of the bed in the room; he had tears in his eyes when he saw Reina... his granddaughter.

"I'm Jack." Jack greeted, smiling.

"Reina." Rachel offered meekly.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked he didn't want to push Reina.

"She's okay, she's 7 so this must be very overwhelming." Rachel reasoned,

Accepting Rachel's answer, Jack smiled at Rachel standing up and hugging the young woman,

"Your glowing." Jack smiled,

"You look like him." Rachel blurted out, slapping her hand to her mouth. "Sorry."

Realising this was hard on the young woman in front of him, Jack simply nodded and hugged the girl again, tighter this time.

"Thank you, best compliment anyone could give me." Jack said sincerely.

Smiling, wiping her tears away, Rachel faced Reina again,

"Are you okay baby girl?"

"Yeah," Reina offered, "Do you have pictures of my daddy?" Reina asked after a few beats of silence.

"Of course, we brought a whole suitcase of them!" Jane said full of nervous energy.

"C-Can I see them?" Reina asked her grandmother.

"Sure, yes, of course." Jane confirmed rushing to get them.

"Are you hungry Reina?" Jack asked,

"Yes, do you have peanut butter? Could I have a sandwich but ya gotta put in the microwave once it's on the bread it's gunna seep in." Reina told them matter of factly making Jack chuckle.

"Sam, your dad, he had his like that too, I know the drill." Jack told the little girl.

"Really?" Reina eyes light up, she would never tell anyone but she always wondered if she was like her dad in some ways.

"Yep," Jane smiled coming out of the adjoining room of the hotel with two shoe boxes of photo's. "Thought I'd start small." She smiled, Rachel laughed,

"Sit down sweetheart." Jack offered Rachel a seat,

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything?" Jane asked fussing over Rachel.

"Yes, for you three to bond, I'll over here if you need me." Rachel said staring into Jane's eyes,

"Thank you." The older woman whispered, she loved Rachel for letting them meet Reina.

XXXXX

Laughing loudly, Beth couldn't stop smiling as her father pushed her higher then the other kids in the play ground.

"This. Is. So. Much. Fun!" Beth declared as she swung back and forth fastly.

Laughing at his little girl, Puck told her that he was going to sit down for a second to get their lunch ready, he only left when Beth was in a giggling fit.

"Hi there." A woman a little younger then him greeted him.

"Hi." Puck said uninterested,

"Is she yours?" The blonde smiled.

"Yeah,"

"How old?"

"She's 10," Puck dismissed,

"My son is 7, he's over there," The blonde pointed to her child playing in the sandpit, "Renee'"

"Puck."

"So are you single?" She asked not beating around the bush,

"Actually," He began but was cut off by Beth.

"Stop it you hussy, he is taken, my daddy and mummy Rachel are having twins and they are gunna get married one day so back off!" Beth yelled at the embarrassed blonde.

"Sorry." Renee' blushed rushing off to get her son and placed him the car,

"I am so proud of you right now." Puck smirked,

"Thank you, nobody messes with my family!" Beth declared before taking a massive bite out of a jam sandwich her dad had prepared earlier.

XXXXX

"Sam loved the movie Avatar, he learnt the language, we could never get him to stop." Jane giggled,

"Is that the movie with the blue people? Mummy makes me watch it every year around the 6th of June." Reina told them as she took a sip of her juice.

"Y-You do?" Jane and Jack asked at the same time both humbly touched,

"Yes." Rachel said quietly looking the two in the eyes,

"Sammy's birthday." Jane breathed out,

"You tried didn't you?" Jack asked,

"Of course, Sam, h-he was an amazing man and even though things didn't work out for the best, I never wanted Reina to feel even more distant from him then she already did. By the way she loved the blue people movie." Rachel giggled,

"Father like Daughter." Jack grinned,

"Yeah." Rachel smiled,

XXXXX

"When are Reina and Rachel gunna be home?" Beth nagged her dad, at the start of the day she was happy to have her dad to herself but now, she wasn't, she missed her family.

"Soon, I think." Puck told her, he missed them too.

XXXXX

"When are you due?" Jane asked, Jack and Reina were playing snap on the bed and after losing a few rounds, Jane decided to keep Rachel company.

"In three months." Rachel smiled placing her hand on her belly.

"Who's their daddy?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Noah Puckerman." Rachel smiled thinking of her loving boyfriend.

"I remember him, him and Sam were quite close for a bit."

"Yeah, until I tried dating Sam and Noah still thought of me as his." Rachel sighed,

"Your a fantastic mother Rachel, Reina, she's perfect." Jane smiled looking at her grandchild.

"She already loves you I can tell." Rachel informed Jane.

"We love her too." Jane said softly.

There was a pause,

"You can see her _**any time**_ you want to." Rachel promised,

Taking Rachel's hands into hers Jane whispered,

"Thank you Rachel."

XXXXX

"How did it go?" Puck asked Rachel and she and Reina arrived home at 8pm.

"Really well." Rachel smiled,

"Daddy Noah, did you know that I eat toast and peanut butter like my dad did and we both like the blue people movie, our favourite colour is green and oh and we both love music!" Reina smiled excited.

"That's awesome Reina!" Puck smiled happy for the little girl he claimed as his own.

"And I got more pictures of him." Reina said getting the shoe box full of pictures of Sam,

"Can I see?" Beth asked wanting to see Reina's dad.

Looking up at her mum cuz Reina knew it was late, she nearly screamed when Rachel nodded her head yes and the two girls barrelled up the stairs into their shared room.

"You okay baby?" Noah asked his girlfriend once he heard the girls door close.

"Yes, no." Rachel sighed sitting next to boyfriend, exhausted,

"What's wrong?" Puck asked kissing her on the temple.

"Reina was so happy to see them and they were so happy to see her, I should of called them as soon as I found out about my pregnancy." Rachel sighed her voice laced with regret.

"Baby-"

"No Noah, how would your mother like it if you passed away, which you won't not until we are 85 I've planned it," Rachel told him making Noah chuckle, "If I kept Lily and Levi from her?"

"Totally different situations, my ma always talks to me," Puck whispered, "Sam would be proud of you, you have raised his and your daughter into an amazing little girl and she's only gunna get more amazing." Puck said matter of factly.

"Really?" Rachel asked needing the extra assurance,

"Really, fucking really." Puck told her before he kissed her gently, resting his hands on her massive baby bump.

**A/N Okay so only a few more chapters left! But don't fret, I have made my mind up, there will be a threequel, set when Reina is 14 and Beth 17- teenage girls, trouble! Reviews make me smile!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Last chapter guys... Thank you to everyone who has made this story a hit and the threequel will be up soon, maybe even tonight,**

Chapter 16

Reina had been in contact with her grandparents a lot since she first saw them two months ago, building up the courage to ask her mother, Reina knocked on her and Noah's bedroom door where Rachel was laying down reading.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Rachel asked her daughter,

"Your my best friend and you said I can tell you anything right?" Reina started off with.

"Of course, what is it?" Rachel sat sitting up as best she could.

"I want to make my last name Berry-Evans." Reina said in a hurry.

Not offended in the least, Rachel simply nodded her head,

"Of course, I can talk to Noah and get him to print off the forms at work if you want." Rachel smiled.

"Your not angry?" Reina asked shocked but relived.

"No why would I be? He was your dad and you are getting closer to his family, building a connection to him through them, it's fine baby girl." Rachel smiled,

"I love you mummy." Reina whispered, rushing up to hug her mother tightly,

"I love you too Reina so much." Rachel replied kissing her daughter's temple.

XXXXX

"Reina wants to change her last name to Berry-Evans." Rachel informed her boyfriend as laid in their bed after their busy days.

"How do you feel about this?" Puck wondered,

"I-I'm okay for the most part, its just..." Rachel began but cut herself off,

"It's just what?" Puck nudged her shoulder gently,

"She's my baby and_** I**_ raised her, not Sam." Rachel pouted,

"Baby," Puck kissed her temple, his hand resting on her massive bump.

"Plus I kind of wanted her to want your last name." Rachel admitted quietly,

"Really?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Reina Skye Berry-Puckerman, she can't really be Reina Skye Berry-Evans-Puckerman, its a mouthful!" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest,

"Rachel, she calls me daddy Noah, I'm the one who taught her how to ride a bike, I'll be the one that will bash any guy who asks her out when she's a teenager, I'll be there when her heart gets broken for the first time and I'll be the one to walk her down the aisle. I get to do all that Rach, Sam, he misses out on being in this amazing little girls life, let him have this one." Noah whispered,

"I am head over heels for you, you know that right." Rachel mumbled,

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that." Puck chuckled and claimed Rachel's lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you." Noah said matter of factly.

"I love you too Noah."

XXXXX

The day Reina officially changed her name to Berry-Evans, Rachel went into labour.

XXXXX

"I'm scared Noah." Rachel breathed out heavily as another contraction came and went.

"Rachel I'm right here, with you all the way. Your doing amazingly baby." Puck told her as he wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

After squeezing Noah's hand so tight he actually yelped, Rachel turned to her supportive boyfriend,

"You were right, it's a lot easier this time. I'm not alone." Rachel admitted,

"You never will be again." Puck told her, loving the bright smile he received.

XXXXX

After another five hours of labour, Rachel was told she'd need a C-Section to get the babies out, she wasn't happy, but she agreed because she wished no harm to her children.

XXXXX

At 3.15pm Levi Hudson-Elijah Puckerman arrived in this world, screaming and kicking, weighing 8p 4o, his sister, Lily Ruth Puckerman joined him five minutes later weighing 7p 10o, making her presence known by screaming her little lungs out. Their parents couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

XXXXX

"Their perfect." Noah cooed as he watched his girlfriend breast feed their babies for the first time.

"Yes they are, Lily has my nose, the tradition lives on." Rachel giggled, knowing how much both Reina and Noah wanted the little girl to inherit her mother's nose.

"She's gunna be beautiful... fuck, three stunning teenage girls," Puck sighed not liking that he and his son would have to crack many a skulls.

"Noah, they were only born half an hour ago and they have already heard their daddy swear." Rachel grinned,

"There Puckerman's, they'll be saying it soon any ways." Puck dismissed,

After Rachel had finished, Puck looked down at his children,

"Can I?" Puck asked,

"Of course," Rachel said, forgetting that she had to share them and passed them both to Noah, "Sorry, when Reina was born I didn't let her go for two hours."

"I didn't let Beth out of my arms for like 40 minutes, Quinn got annoyed." Puck admits thinking about when his little girl was born.

There was a knock and then two little girls rushing into the room followed by Quinn and Santana,

"They wanted to see their siblings." Quinn grinned,

Beth ran to her daddy who had the babies, but Reina ran to her mummy.

"Aunty San said you had to have an oberation," Reina spoke quietly not being able to pronounce the word properly. "You okay mummy?" Reina asked worried, rest her head on her mothers chest.

"Yes sweetie, I am. They just needed to get the babies out." Rachel said calming Reina down.

"Okay, cuz, I never wanna lose you mummy." Reina said with tears in her eyes, it really scared her.

"San can you pick her up please?" Rachel asked and once Reina was in her arms, Rachel kissed her temple and stroked her hair, "I'm not going any where baby girl."

Reina didn't leave her mother's side for an hour before she was convinced that she was okay and finally saw her little brother and sister, they were awesome... her words.

**A/N Okay so this is the end but the threequel will be up soon, I left it on a fluffy note but their will be soooo many things in the next one! Reina and Beth in high school, social statuses? Will Beth and Reina be as close when popularity is at stake? Plus marriages, more babies and everything in between.**


End file.
